


Never too Tired

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here’s some post-mission smut based on tumblr user olicitykisses’ <a href="http://olicitykisses.tumblr.com/post/133297440996/im-p-sure-that-olivers-favorite-past-time-is">anon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too Tired

Oliver was tired. His body was battered and bruised from a night worth of fighting. He ached in places that probably shouldn’t, but it didn’t matter. He could be on the brink of pure exhaustion and he wouldn’t turn down the woman in front of him. He was never too tired for sex.

They were both already nude not having bothered to get dressed after cleaning up. He lay back on the bed with his head slightly propped up on a pillow. Oliver’s lips twitched up into a smirk at the way her eyes moved over his body. Felicity was at the foot of the bed. She was a vision. Beauty personified and he would never get tired of looking at her. To him Felicity’s body was perfection. She climbed into bed and straddled his lap. His hands immediately moved to grip onto her amazing ass. 

Felicity dragged her already wet core across his hardening length. He moaned out at the warm wetness against him. It felt so good. She had a tendency of being kind of a tease and this was no different. She gripped his sides and moved her body against him again. Rolling her hips, but not yet letting him penetrate her. 

“Mean.” He mumbled with a groan. 

“You like it.” She said with a devilish smirk. 

He couldn’t argue with that. 

Felicity slipped her hand down between them and found his cock. She bit her lip as she lined him up with her entrance. She slipped down onto him with a quick thrust, both of them moaning out. Oliver’s cock twitched inside of her. The tightness and warmth drove him crazy in the best way. 

She wasted no time in thrusting roughly. Oliver’s grip on her ass and hips tightened. “Fuck, yes.” He groaned louder. 

Felicity moved quickly. The room filled with the sound of their bodies moving together; wet slapping sounds mixed with their heavy breathing and moaning. Oliver’s eyes flicked from her face to her breasts. The way they bounced with each thrust was almost mesmerizing. But god her face. Her mouth falling open and the noises that she made; especially when the tip of his dick brushed against that specific spot. 

“Oliver!” She breathed out. 

“Yes, Felicity yes.” He wanted her to get off first. He loved the way it felt when she trembled on top of him and her walls gripped him tight. But he also wanted this to last. “Slow down.” He forced himself to say.

Felicity nodded and slowed down her movements. Her thrusts were slow to the point that she was dragging herself on and off of him. She did this for awhile before speeding up again. Going back and forth between a quick and slow speed helped them prolong the experience. 

“C’mon… fuck.” He groaned. 

She sped up again and gripped onto him tight enough for her nails to leave tiny indents in his sides. They had been at it so long that each of them were covered in sweat. Felicity was panting on top of him. Her chest moving up and down even more than it had been before. Oliver could feel that she was getting closer and fuck he wanted to savor it.

Felicity gasped and her body began to shake. Her walls clenched around him, but she refused to stop thrusting. Even if the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of her hadn’t been amazing he would have lost it just watching her reach her climax. His member gave a violent twitch and his balls tightened as he reached his own orgasm. He moaned out her name over and over again emptying himself inside of her. He trembled and his toes curled. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how good it felt to be with her. 

They both panted as they came down from their highs. Felicity collapsed forward on top of him and nuzzled her face into his neck. She lifted her hips just enough that he was able to slide out of her. Both of their thighs were wet and their bodies sticky with sweat, but neither of them cared. Oliver and Felicity were quiet for several minutes simply relaxing against one another. Neither of them needed to say anything because they both knew what the other was thinking. Thank god they made it through another night of fighting and vigilantism, thank god they had each other, thank god they could be so intimate with each other, and thank god they could curl up in the arms of the person that they loved and sleep. Oliver tugged a blanket over them both and kissed the top of Felicity’s head. This was his favorite thing about post-mission sex. The way she melted into him and he into her. The way that he could wrap his arms around her and she would peacefully sleep on top of him. It was perfect.


End file.
